metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
T.B.E. - Act 5 - Old Sun - Outer Haven
Previous - T.B.E. - Act 4 - Twin Suns - Shadow Moses Island Act 5 - Old Sun - Outer Haven Ship Bow This part is easy. At first just stick to the left side, don' t stop crawling and tranq. all the FROGs that are in your way. When you get to the GEKKO area, dash between cover and don't be afraid to stand up. Just watch out for the two FROGs that jump down near the end. When you have reached the other end another GEKKO will appear. The door is on your right, and there will be a FROG at either side of the door, very high up. Make sure you take them out. Use the boxes that are close to the door as cover from the GEKKOs. Even if it is only one box high, crouching will still hide you. Take out the GEKKOs with the Rail Gun and open the door. Pick up the tranq. ammo on one side before you go down the lift. Command Center FROG Ambush Turn left 90 degrees into the little hallway, lie down and start tranquilising them. They come in 3 waves, for the first wave, just use the Mk.2 to tranq. them all, making sure you stay low. The second wave will have FROGs that are where they were in the last wave. But first, get out the Mosin Nagant and tranq. the 2 FROGs above on the balcony, now carry on tranquilising them. The third wave is identical to the first wave. Whatever health you finish with is carrried through to the Screaming Mantis fight. Screaming Mantis This fight is easily the hardest to this point of the game...if you follow the official guide's advice. To make easy work of her, you want to make sure that she doesn't use soldiers as cover or get to use her lethal daggers on you. To make this fight easy (you might have to reload if you don't implement this strategy effectively right off) equip the Saiga-12 shotgun (in third person view) and use the buckshot (on the assumption that pretty much every direct hit on the doll will register, which doesn't always seem to be the case with some weapons, though distance may play a part with some weapons). Using buckshot will also save you using v-ring ammo if you are running short. For the final part of this fight I'd suggest using the v-ring ammo (if you have any left) for Swooping Magpie's lunging attack on you...that way if you accidentally hit a 'hostage' of hers you won't kill them. Stay in the centre of the arena and shoot the doll on your left, right away. Forget about using the syringe on Meryl. Waste of time. Always make sure you have Screaming Mantis in your view, so that you know where she is heading. Follow in her general direction when she moves and get close to her, from inside the centre area...make sure you don't have soldiers or Meryl in your way. When Screaming Mantis is on the move, just have your circle aim chasing where her doll will be. Shoot it when she is hovering in one spot. If you miss, try again. If she moves, just keep chasing her as described above. If you are doing it right, she won't have time to protect her dolls effectively with soldiers or Meryl, nor will she be able to throw daggers at you (even as she is saying "Take this!", if you shoot her doll, they won't connect). The only other attack Screaming Mantis should be able to make on you is her charging attack. Move beyond her reach and try and position your circle sight to where her doll will be when she moves back (you have to get a feel for that). Like I said, in the final part of this fight you may want to switch to v-ring ammo if you have a tendency to hit her 'hostages' when she lunges at you and you are trying to hit her doll. Don't forget to have your Solid Eye equipped for this fight, as it will make finding her doll easier when she drops it. You do have a little bit of time to pick it up. Aim at Screaming Mantis (with the Mantis Doll, once you have equipped it) with the circle target and try not to mistake the actions needed to defeat her! This strategy is simple, direct, extremely efficient and ruthless. If you want to make things more difficult, just let her use lots of soldiers as protection for her dolls and use her daggers. With The Strategy, you don't even need to be in the best of health to defeat her. In stage 1 of the fight, you have to hit her doll 4 times to trigger the cutscene. Stage 2 requires 3 hits on the doll. Screaming Beauty This is the LAST enemy you need to eliminate non-lethally, therefore you are free to choose whatever nonlethal weapon you desire. Except for the Solar Gun, it is extremely ineffective on the Beauties. What is preferable here is the SAIGA12, which rapidly fires V-Ring shells, translating into it being difficult for Beauties to dodge and minimize psyche damage. Remember, DO NOT kill the beauties!! If you kill SM non-lethally you will find the last doll required for the Solar Gun in the little hallway mentioned two paragraphs up but only during the fight against SB (this can be done on any difficulty and you don't need to collect them in one playthrough). Missile Hangar Scarabs To get through here without being hit, all you need is a few Chaff Grenades, you only need two. When you see the first scarabs, throw one. When it is about to run out, throw another one. It's simple, if you use three then you will have no problems at all. Microwave Tunnel Just one tip, only press triangle fast enough to make the prompt dissapear, it will need to be pressed more frequently later on. This will stop you literally destroying your arm needlessly. Oh you don't have to make it completely, the first time I would need 3-4 more seconds to make it past the microwave but it still worked. This made me think you can't die but you can, if you aren't very close to the end, well I hope someone likes to eat microwaved Snake.... THE FIGHT So this is the walkthrough for the last fight, not only this, it is THE FIGHT, capitalized, your last fight! by Boss Extreme (me...)' ' The fight has three parts, Liquid Snake fight (easiest), Liquid Ocelot fight (normal) and Ocelot fight (hardest). In case you die, I've got some bad news and some good news... the bad news is that you will lose the Big Boss, the Foxhound and the Fox emblem, and will have to start the fight from the beginning. The good news are that you will at least get the Hound emblem! In my opinion this is the best Boss fight in the whole game, you will hear some music from the other MGS games, and you will finally have an opportunity to beat Ocelot/Liquid once and for all! Also, you will fight on the highest part of the Outer Haven! Liquid Snake This one is really easy, hold L1 (hold it for the whole Liquid Snake part, letting up to punch) and press R1 for a strong punch. Dash (stop holding L1, and press X+moving the left analog to the direction you want to dash)and keep dashing until you know you can punch Liquid, then punch him. When Liquid falls on the ground just stand in front of him, when he stands up again, just (I'm sure you will still press L1)punch him twice or three times in case you punched him too early (just keep pressing R1 while holding L1), Liquid will fall again. Keep punching him (remember: not only R1, but L1+R1)until he falls down, and when he stands up just punch him twice or three times again. Keep doing it until he changes to Liquid Ocelot. I don't know about you but the strong punches aren't very, well...strong. A 5-hit combo by pressing R1 5 times is about three times more effective. Don't go in there until you have just dodged one of Liquid Snake's dash attacks, after this just keep pressing R1. If he does go down, stay next to his body, as soon as he is up, try it again. When you get to where he doesn't go down, dash backwards, quickly! Just to give you an idea of how good this is, before I tried this and I was using power punches and everything else, I couldn' beat Liquid Snake. On my first go of this, I got all the way through to Liquid Ocelot... ...with no damage until that point! TIP: If he manages to attack you, he will taunt you, when he does taunt you, press Triangle to taunt him back and also refilling your health (not the whole gauge, but more than Liquid Snake/ Liquid Ocelot/ Ocelot)! Liquid Ocelot This is less easy, but if you're doing everything right you won't lose. Liquid Ocelot will have a new power, a very strong punch that makes you lose a lot of health, beware. When you hear him shouting "take this!" just dash backwards or to any side, when he punches you will be able to either dash attack him (press X and dash towards him and then press R1, CQC him, or just punch him. the CQC and the dash attack are very useful. Keep dashing and keeping a distance between you and him will result with him doing his special attack, then attack him. After he loses enough health he will become Ocelot, good luck with him... In my opinion, this is the easiest, just stay away enough that his normal punches can't reach. Now dash sidewards in one direction, he will do a powerful punch while saying 'Take this!'. Because you are dashing he will miss, as soon as he misses, get close and press R1 lots for the 5 hit combo. Get away and repeat, Use this easy section to refill your health if you need, let him taunt you then you taunt back. Remember: when he taunts you press triangle to refill some of your health. Ocelot The hardest of the three and last boss in this very long game you probably finished in 5 hours if you did everything right. He is the CQC master (which goes back to MGS3 where he learns CQC to use it on Big Boss), so beware! Don't get too close to him, he will headbutt you, and believe me, it hurts!. In case he uses CQC on you, wait for the moment the 'Push the ******* triangle' button appears, then you will be able to do a counterattack. Well, another attack (I guess you will like it) of him is the sleeper hold, guess what it does? yes! It makes you sleep! not a good thing. Don't let him hit you, when he hits, dash backwards and try to dash attack him. Don't try to attack him when he stands up after you punched him and he fell to the floor, he will be too fast for you to attack him. No special tips for that one, just hit him, and dash, dash a lot. I agree, just repeat the dash attack, if he doesn't flinch at all, dash backwards, if he flinches, dash attack again, if he falls to the floor, step backwards. After you beat him (be happy!)both of you will fall on the ground, this last part is just beautiful! First, go near him, 3 steps, and press R1, you will see Snake punching Ocelot, than just keep pressing R1 until you will see Ocelot himself (!!!!!!!) being beaten by you. BEWARE! He can kill you too if you miss a punch, just make sure that after the slow-mo cut scene you move forward again to punch him. Watch Ocelot die, it will be funny. Thanks for Bigbossash who didn't delete what I wrote, Thanks for Bigbossash for creating this guide and Thanks for Boss Extreme (me) who completed it :D It's me Bigbossash, the second entry on each stage is by me I finally got me my Big Boss Emblem!!:D Category:Metal Gear Solid 4 Walkthrough